


Fazbear Frights #78: Meant To Be

by MySaltIsExposed



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Mind Manipulation, More tags to be added as soon as I figure out wtf I'm doing, Technically Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySaltIsExposed/pseuds/MySaltIsExposed
Summary: Hello child. Welcome back to the world of Five Nights At Freddy's.Today I present you three tales, similar to ones you've seen in the past, yet different. Some people would say the repetition of stories can be quite boredom-inducing at best, and sanity-breaking at worst. I hope you don't feel the same.The difficulty is quite simple. You don't need to solve the mystery, just let the story play out. Though of course, I can't stop you from trying, ihihihi!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 0

**Time:** ??:?? ??/??/???? **Place:** Mindscape.

"Ihihihi, now what do we have here?!" A giddy voice could be heard coming from the darkness, however no one could be seen. Beings in this place required no physical form after all. "A child has come to read my tales? How very interesting..." In this mysterious dark space, laid a large office desk in the center of it all, with a single chair next to it. Flashes similar to lightning could be seen in the distance, however unlike lightning they were both silent and emmited a pretty weak light, however any kind of light however weak or bright could be seen in this empty realm where physical objects are a rarity.

"I haven't had a visitor of your... caliber in a long time, most of my fans nowadays have already become beasts that consume and consume my stories without critical thinking, so I apologise for the lack of a room for your form to anchor to, I hope that chair and desk will suffice, it's all I could manifest with my current power." In this oppresing space anything needing a physical form required something from the physical world to act as a sort of anchor, physical beings without an anchor would become too attached to the fictional tales, plummet into the darkness and become food for the formless beasts that lived below, endlessly consuming without even thinking about what they're eating up. However unlike readers, authors could freely merge with the fiction without being devoured.

"How fortunate for someone to show up, I've just finished my latest set of stories, my usual... "readers" haven't arrived yet, so it would be quite nice if you could read this in their stead, maybe I'll get some actual criticism for once. Ihihihi." Suddenly the shape of a book appeared on the table with a puff of smoke, books are a pretty common way to communicate with other beings in the Mindscape, however as of late they've been reducing more and more in popularity, being replaced by movies, tv shows and videogames. Direct communication between authors and readers is extremely difficult, so connectors like books are used to share feelings and stories between the higher beings and lower creatures that wander this mind reality looking for entertainment.

"To tell you the truth, I've been having extreme difficulty writing these tales as of late, gets kind of difficult to come up with so many new stories, so I decided to try something different with these ones." The book on the table began to take form, the title "Fazbear Frights #78: Meant To Be" could be seen on the cover, along with a picture of a black shape with two white glowing eyes and a pair of long ears coming out of the top of its head. "Three stories, similar to ones I've shown you in the past, but with a twist! While the outcome of these past stories is already more than well known by you, wouldn't it be fascinating to get a glimpse into worlds where these tales have a different conclusion? That's what I present to you child,three tales, similar to ones you've seen in the past, yet different, I hope you enjoy! Ihihihihi"

With that the book opened itself, landing on the first page of the first chapter. No words were written in the pages, but that's to be expected, in this world one doesn't simply read a book, they get absorbed by it and become one with the main character, that's the objective of every author after all, and only those who have enough concentration can do such a feat. The pages started to glow, becoming brighter and brighter extremely fast, and in a second the physical being was sucked in by the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahh my first try at a FNAF fic I'm so nervous! It's a bit more experimental than some other FNAf fics (and with some obvious inspiration from a certain Visual Novel) but I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Meant To Be

Chapter Start

 **Time:** 5:46 PM 06/26/1985 **Place:** Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

"「Ohoho, well would you look at the time! I'm sorry to say kids, but looks like it's time to say goodbye!」" The brown bear animatronic said in a tone that made it seem like he was in a rush. "「Chica promised me she'd teach me some pizza cooking tricks after today's show! Oooho I can't wait!」" "「You better not teach the kids my secrets while I'm not looking Freddy! Kids please if you hear Freddy talking about my tricks tell me right away!」"

To all the adults in the dining area watching the show along with their children this conversation was already more than glued to their brains, after all this exact set of words is repeated every wednesday. While the children giggled and laughed at the cute mascot animals' interactions, the grownups lazily looked at the stage, pretending to care, but deep inside hoping that maybe, just maybe, this time the show will have something different, whether it'd be a malfunction in the robots or maybe the curtains would close during the interaction, anything at all. Even the most childish and easily entertained of the adults were dying with boredom at this endless loop they seemed to be stuck in.

" _yawn_ Hey Susie deary, mommy's already going to the car, I know you like talking to them after the shows, but don't take too long okay?" Susie's mom, desperate to escape this situation, lazily got up from her chair and walked towards the exit. Contrary to her mother's sleepy state, Susie felt like the happiest girl in the world. She didn't care how many times the lines were repeated, or how the characters obviously weren't actually real walking talking animals. The fact they were created solely to entertain is what matter. There's nothing more pure than an innocent fictional being, created only to relieve ones boredom.

The curtains quickly covered the stage and Susie got ready for this week's talk, every wednesday Susie goes behind the curtains and tells the gang all that has happened this week. She knows they can't actually understand her, but the pages of a diary wouldn't understand her either, this is her form of keeping a diary.

"H-hey guys. What's up..." She said quietly to the lifeless mascot suits, standing motionless in front of her. "D-do you remember last week when I said I met a new friend at school? H-he's really really nice, yesterday he went to my house and we played a lot, he's so cool..." Susie spent the next 5 minutes giving her weekly report, a bit more time than usual, but she was sure her mom wouldn't get angry.

"Wh- Rex? What're you still doing here, did mom forget about you?" After ending her conversation with the crew Susie quickly headed towards the car, before her mom got impatient. However when she reached the outside parking lot, which at this point was completely empty aside from Susie's mom's car, she noticed her pet was still waiting for its owner to free it from its leash.

"Mom must be really tired huh? We better hurry up or she'll fall asleep on the way home!" After being freed, the dog quickly dashed towards a flock of pidgeons on the ground next to them. Susie giggled "Oh come on Rex, the birdies just want to relax, leave them alone." The pet disobeyed this command and continued to chase the birds around the lot.

While watching her friend bother the pidgeons, Susie noticed a rather strange sight. After seeing the flock once again take flight, she saw two glowing dots coming from the shadows being formed by the building, normally she'd just assume it's something reflecting on the light, but this was different, the moment she looked at it her vision seemed to wobble, like the very existance of this thing had made her sick.

Ignoring her dog's loud barking, Susie walked towards the glowing object at a quick pace, however in her hurried state she hadn't noticed a crack on the floor. Susie managed to catch herself before falling, but after returning her gaze to the shadow the glowing spots had vanished.

Susie returned her attention towards her pet, however when she looked in its direction the animal was no longer moving.

Blood was coming out of various bruises in its body, and its long snout that was loudly barking a few seconds ago was now making painful, wretched noises, trying to stay alive for as long as possible.

The young girl couldn't even react, not even move a muscle. This scene playing before her didn't seem real, how can the mood of a situation change so quickly and so suddenly. She wobbly walked towards the twitching animal, feeling something deep inside her core. She didn't know if it was a scream or vomit or simply sadness, but it sure wasn't anything good.

Lifting her eyes a bit she could now see a tire, a car? But there weren't any cars in this parking lot aside from mom's. Did mom do this? No no no, that's not possible. Lifting her eyes further she noticed the fact the car was a deep purple color, very unique for a car. The door of the car opened slowly and something fat and yellow could be seen coming out of it, however Susie couldn't pay attention to this at the moment, that is, until the yellow presence got closer. Susie was still in a state of shock, unable to react properly, however a shadow appearing from behind her quickly brought her back to her senses, normally a simple shadow like this wouldn't break someone out of shock, but due to the incident with the glowing dots from a second ago her mind seemed instinctively afraid that something would come out of the shadows and attack her. The shadow moved closer, and Susie screamed. As loud as she could. So everyone could hear her suffering.

_beep beep beep_ With the loud beeping of her alarm clock, Susie woke up in a cold sweat. It's been 5 years since that day, and every night since then she's had terrible nightmares. No, calling them nightmares doesn't fit, they're memories, or to be more specific, a small fragment of one, that always starts with her unleashing her energetic pet and ends with her watching that same animal twisting in pain on the ground as a large shadow approaches her. All memories right after that are a blur, but those moments stuck to Susie's mind like a sticker, and repeated in her sleep again and again every day since.

Her parents say these reocurring dreams are caused by a combination of stress and mental scarring and some sciency babble Susie can barely comprehend, but she knew the truth. It was that being in the shadows. It has to be. After she saw that thing everything got all fuzzy, and suddenly her dog ends up dead, that can't be a coincidence. Furthermore, she had heard from her parents, when other people arrived at the scene the car had completely vanished, and when they decided to check the security footage, it appeared the dayshift security guard had turned off some cameras, including the parking lot one, by mistake. No no that's wrong, it was that... thing. It probably interfered with the cameras with some kind of... spiritual energy or something, and the police not knowing how to interpret the situation blamed the guard. Yes yes, that has to be it.

Before then Susie thought spirits and demons were just goofy stories parents created to make kids go to sleep early, but now she knew. That car was some kind of demonic intervention, one of the many dark beings from below ran over her dog with that car, and then disapeared into thin air. Those glowing eyes in the darkness must've been that evil spirit observing her, waiting until her back was turned so they could commit their other-worldly crime, and to finish it all off they messed with the camera system, pretending it was just a random car. It makes sense, if that demonic act was recorded in video, us humans would have solid proof of its existance. Demons, gods and spirits have so much power because they're unexplainable, if humans could fully understand a demon they could study them, analyse them and then overpower them, removing them from our world.

As the car came to a stop, Susie opened the door and came out of it, along with her little sister. The little girl pulled on the older one's skirt and asked. "Hey hey sis, is that Freddy over there?" She was pointing towards a large sign on top of the restaurant they were going to visit. It featured a fat brown cartoony bear waving towards the visitors, along with a rabbit, chicken and fox. "Yes Lily, and that's Bonnie, Chica and... FOxy, I think?" The family hasn't visited the restaurant in a long time. Susie's mom tried to keep the routine of bringing her child to the place every wednesday, however it did not feel the same, the sparkly eyed Susie had suddenly been replaced with a silent and gloomy one, that seemed even more bored than the grownups watching the shows. The girl from before and after the incident almost seemed like different people.

Susie looked around the parking lot with a sad expression on her face, looking for the exact place where it happened. And she found it. Thanks to her repeating dreams she could remember the location perfectly, including the angle of view. It looked exactly like she remembered it. The entire world had moved on from the incident, it was just one dead animal after all, but Susie couldn't. She literally couldn't. Even if she tried to, her repeating dreams would just keep haunting her night after night.

"「Hey hey hey children, did you know? Apparently the boss wants to add a new game to our arcade! Ohoho, I wonder what it could be...」" As the family entered the pizzeria, a recognisable sight came into view. Children were circled around the cheerful robot band, with their bored parents next to them. The robots looked a bit different, but everything else felt exactly the same. The world really had moved on with its course. "「F-Freddy! You weren't supposed to spoil the surprise!」" Susie recognised this act, every end of the month the robots would say a new game was being added, using these exact words. Sometimes they were right and a new game would be there the next week, but most of the time no game would appear at all. Susie couldn't believe she liked to watch this crap, dumb robots moving their arms around repeating the exact same words over and over. Kids really are dumb.

Halfway through the show Susie had to go to the bathroom. She finally understood how the adults felt back in the day. Every line that came out of the animatronics' voiceboxes sounded exactly like they did back then. Susie could predict every line they said. This pizzeria felt like it was a building sized time capsule. Everything inside, even if it looked slightly different, felt exactly the same as five years ago. The same bored adults, the same cheerful children. The same songs every damn day. Susie thought the world had moved on while she was stuck in her memories of the past, but maybe she was the only one that had advanced in life, while the world was still stuck in a vicious cycle.

After washing her hands, Susie tried heading back to the dining area, however when she was about to exit the bathroom she noticed a strange sight. A small black silhouette with long ears was sitting in front of the doorway, two big circles of light where its eyes would be. Susie felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her, however unlike last time she wasn't scared or confused. She was angry. The girl dashed in the direction of the shadow trying to grab it, however it too seemed to be extremely fast, with one quick jump it avoided Susie's hands and ran towards the back wall of the bathroom hall.

The being came to a sudden stop once it reached the wall and looked back towards Susie, who was running towards it with all her might, gritting her teeth in anger. After confirming she was coming, the shadow looked back towards an extremely small crack in the middle of the wall, which had about the size and lenght of a pinkie finger. The silhouette jumped at the hole, its body becoming a splash of black liquid on the wall and quickly getting sucked in by the crack like water getting sucked in by a bathtub's drain.

Susie, with her blood boiling with rage, didn't stop for a second to question the logic of the situation. When putting her fingers through the extremely small hole proved fruitless, she crouched down and put her eye in front of it, in an attempt to figure out where the beast had run off to. If it went in the direction opposed to the bathroom, into the dining area, she could try breaking the wall down to take it out. She'd probably face some serious consequences for that but she didn't care, she had spent years thinking about those two glowing dots covered in darkness every single night, and she wouldn't let this opportunity slide by.

However, to the girl's surprise, the hole in the wall didn't lead to the inside of the wall. Looking through the small crack she could see more of the bathroom. That can't be, did they block a section of the bathroom with a wall? No that can't be it, Susie visited Freddy's every week since the opening week back in 1983, and the bathroom always ended at this wall.

Removing her eye's focus from the hole, she could see something new was attached to the side of the wall. It looked like a small round doorknob, completely covered in a strange dark liquid. After hesitating for a second or two Susie put her hand on the doorknob, when her fingers took hold of the dark object, it seemed like it was made out of jello, like if she held it too hard it would turn into mush and fall down on the floor. Susie carefully twisted the knob and pushed the wall fowards, it slid foward like a door would, even though no mechanisms that looked like a door's could be seen attached to it.

After passing through the newly created doorway, Susie was taken aback in confusion, this place wasn't just an extension of the bathroom. It WAS the bathroom. Or, to be more specific, a mirrored version of it, even the dirty smudges on the floor were the exact same. "What the hell? ...No no don't think about it, that demon is just trying to scare you away with delusions, it's not real. It can't be, that isn't logical." A magical doorknob that turns a plain bathroom wall into some kind of doorway to a fantastic mirror world is not logical. It can't be real. It must be the demon's illusion. Susie was certain of that. She read it in an occult book once, demons use delusions to scare away humans from the truth. She wasn't going to fall for that trick.

Reaching the main room of the restaurant Susie noticed something particularly strange, unlike the dining area in her world, all the windows and doors were covered in the chilish drawings that covered the walls of the location, even the two hallways that lead to the employees only area where filled with massive stacks of paper. Susie went towards one of the windows and some of the papers covering it, on the other side of the window was... nothing. A dark void filled the outside world. Susie scoffed with sarcasm, not seeming to care about the absurdity of the situation. "This demon sure is lazy, covering the backstage of its fake world with easily removable papers. Heh, totally breaks the immersion." Almost like it had heard her, the small shadowy figure appeared behind her, it's white eye glowing even brighter in the dark dining room. Before Susie even had a chance to react, it dash with unnatural speed towards the stage, and went behind the currently closed curtains.

Almost instantly the curtains started to open, the spotlights on the ceiling turning on as well, just like the start of every Freddy Fazbear show. On the stage however, the bear and the rabbit couldn't be found, only the chicken, Chica, was standing there in the bear's place, staring directly at Susie. The robot opened its mouth and a loud sound similar to a defective microphone rang out, causing Susie to flinch and cover her ear. The animatronic started to make its pre programmed movements used in the shows, however they seemed more janky and twitchy than normal, its segmented suit pieces vibrated at different rhythms. As the chicken's shaking hand lost it's grip on the plate it was holding it fell down on the floor, along with the small robotic cartoony cupcake it was holding. With a splash the cupcake hit the ground, covering the stage in a thick black liquid. Wait black? Wasn't the cupcake pink?

When Susie's ears got accustomed to the loud noise she looked back up towards the stage. The puddle the fallen plate had created on the floor had grown bigger. Looking back towards the animatronic the source of it could be spotted, the same liquid was now spilling out of Chica. The robot's mouth and eyes were spilling a large ammount of the substance. While it streamed out of its eyes like a river, it only came out of the chicken's mouth from time to time, when it did some kind of coughing motion.

For the first time since she had entered this mirror world, Susie was confused. She was scared. Why is a broken down, dumb looking, child friendly animatronic made for entertainment in this place, the realm of a demon? Is this some kind of trick by that shadow beast to scare me away?

Then it hit her. In her constant, repeating dreams, wasn't there something there that was relevant to the current situation? Luckily Susie had every second of that scene memorized, it wasn't hard to find the clip she was looking for inside her mind. When she was crouched down, looking at the dying body of her pet, didn't something fat and yellow appear on the corner of her eye? Yes she could remember clearly, something yellow opened the door to the car, that means whatever it was, it was driving the car. But... Chica couldn't be driving the car, right? Not only was it inside the restaurant at the time, it's a stupid robot, it couldn't drive a car, where would it even get a car? No, Susie knew what was going on. In the human world an animatronic chicken driving a car would be impossible. But for a demon, anything is possible. Does that mean the demon took Chica's form just to cause that accident? That doesn't make any sense. The only explanation... is that Chica was a demon's form from the very beginning. Susie remembered reading about that, some demons create unassuming physical forms, and eat negative emotions floating through the air without getting the attention of humans. Once they absorb enough energy they disconnect themselves from their physical forms and actively attempt to find humans with an extreme ammount of negative emotions, haunting them until they die and then eating their depressed souls before they can pass on.

In an instant Susie's fear vanished into thin air. She slowly walked over to Chica, her hands clenched. When the chicken noticed her coming closer it started coughing more and more, twitching its head at an extremely fast speed. The liquid splashed all over the stage started rising from the floor, like some kind of slimy ameba. It took the form of a small quadruped with a long snout. A dog. The projected animal lifted its nose and meekly walked towards the girl, its limbs shaking as if they weren't able to support the body. With a single tear falling through her cheek, Susie gritted her teeth and kicked the fake animal. It's wet body broke in half and turned into microscopic dust, disapearing into the cracks on the stage floor.

"You think I'm an idiot don't you?" The girl said in a neutral tone, ignoring the trembling robot and looking down. "You think I don't know what you want? You want negative emotions don't you? You follow depressed people around and suck out their souls bit by bit, DON'T YOU?!" The chicken's body flinched back slightly. "That's what you want, you did what you did just to make me suffer! You killed Rex to make me suffer! You gave me those dreams to make me suffer! You made mom and dad divorce to make me suffer! And Gabriel..." Susie's anger quickly turned into tears. "The cops said he was killed in the pizzeria and his body vanished, you did that didn't you?! You did that just to make me suffer, didn't you?! ANSWER ME!"

In Susie's angry rant she didn't notice that the noise the mascot was making had changed, before it sounded like a broken mic, but it was slowly turning into something else. She listened closely, maybe it would actually answer her like she asked. What came out of its mouth was a low and pitiful sound. The sound of a dying animal. Susie immediatly recognised it, once again opening up her mind she looked through her memories, at the time she was too shocked to hear it. But after listening to it so many times it was impossible to not recognise. The chicken stretched its twitching hands towards Susie, with so much liquid coming out of its eyes Susie couldn't even look into them anymore. "Stop stop STOP! Enough with the delusions!" She strongly shoved the approaching robot away.

In less than a second, the mascot opened it's stomach plate, it opened like the door of a vault, revealing the robotic parts inside, covered in a sticky black substance, a strong sweet smell came out of the opening. The liquid covering the endoskeleton quickly changed shaped, changing into various long tendrils, which rapidly grabbed Susie's limbs and pulled her inside. Susie couldn't even react, in a flash she was inside the belly of the beast, the strong scent of candy inside it making Susie almost pass out. As the plate leading to the outside closed down, Susie resisted the grip of the tentacles with every fiber of her being, however it was useless. One of the bigger tentacles wrapped itself around her head and entered her ear cavity, at that moment Susie's limbs went limp, the sweet scent grew even stronger.

"It's fine, this is where you're meant to be, everything is fine." Sudden thoughts filled Susie's head. Its hypnotic voice consuming her thoughts. "Its alright, everything is alright! I know you're scared. I know you're confused. But you don't need to worry about those feelings anymore! Every day will be fun from now on!" Susie could feel something crushing her arms and legs. The air inside her lungs was replaced with a strange liquid, she tried coughing it out but the voice started again. "Shhh. I know I know, you're worried about Rex aren't you? Don't worry, he was taking your place while you were skipping work, but he's free now, he's gone. Now that you're where you're meant to be he doesn't need to cover for you anymore. Don't worry though, it's not that bad! It'll be fun! Leave those hurtful feelings and senses behind! In here you won't have to feel anything at all! You can have fun forever and ever!"

"「Ohoho, well would you look at the time! I'm sorry to say kids, but looks like it's time to say goodbye!」" The brown bear animatronic said in a tone that made it seem like he was in a rush. "「Chica promised me she'd teach me some pizza cooking tricks after today's show! Oooho I can't wait!」" The chicken moved her head towards the bear. She didn't like it at first, but now she understood it. This was fun. This is how it's meant to be. "「You better not teach the kids my secrets while I'm not looking Freddy! Kids please if you hear Freddy talking about my tricks tell me right away!」" This felt so natural her. This felt so right! So REAL! Without any feelings or senses she could finally see the world's true colors, find true beauty. THIS was true fun. THIS is how life is supposed to be experienced, if only those bored adults and cheerful children could see true beauty too! THIS is how life is meant to be!!"

In the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows, two glowing spots could be seen spectating the scene. As if satisfied with its hunt, the creature turned off it's glowing eyes, and turned into dust, vanishing into the darkness.

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First actual chapter. Bit edgy but I think it's good enough, right? ...right?


	3. Follow Me

Chapter Start

 **Time:** 10:26 PM 02/15/1995 **Place:** Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?

" _yaaaawn_ I'm... Hungry..."

In the empty halls of the nighttime restaurant, a child's voice could be heard. In any other establishment hearing someone's voice in the middle of the night would either mean a very poorly planned robbery is taking place or a group of kids are invading the location for fun, however at Freddy's hearing a kid talking durihg the nightshift would cause anyone to shiver. It was a famous ghost story among security guards, that there is an evil spirit haunting the west hall, that if you look at that security feed for too long, you will hear a child giggling, then the poster of the location's famous mascot Freddy that's located in the hall's corner will change to a headshot of a bright yellow version of the character, and you will suffer a mysterious unknown fate.

Of course, none of the guards admitted that they believed such nonsense, broken glitchy animatronics walking around at night is one thing, but them coming out of posters? Who could believe such a thing? that's what they all said. In reality everyone was deathly afraid of the rumour. So many crazy things happen at this pizzeria, a ghost wouldn't be too crazy.

"Oh man... my poster isn't doing so hot..." After stretching her limbs after such a long time, Cassidy looked behind her. Her dear home was completely ruined, one of the corners had gone loose and was falling towards the floor, water was sliding down from the ceiling to the poster, leaving it completely wet and dirty, there was probably a hole in the ceiling that allowed rain to enter. "Why hasn't the manager put up a new one? Hmmm maybe I've been going to easy on those guards, they've lost their respect! Ooh I'm gonna teach them a lesson~"

Arriving at the securiy office, Cassidy was surprised to find it completely empty. All the electronic equipment had been removed and only the desk and chair remained. "Oh what the heeeck, but I'm so hungryyy... Oh!" Out of the corner of her eye, the girl spotted something, a small pile of black gas was hidden under the desk. Finally something to eat, the girl opened her mouth and inhaled, instantly the gas floated out of its hiding spot into her mouth. "Mmm... What? That's it?!" During the last period Cassidy was awake for, this office was a never ending fountain of constant high quality agony, however it seemed like it had finally run dry. "Guess the others have been eating it all up while I wasn't around, those jerks! Well whatever, since the office was a dud better try the bathroom..." While the office's seemingly infinite source of agony was something unique to Freddy's locations, the bathroom's slightly smaller but constant quantity of the substance was found across most if not all establishments in the world, many terrible events happen inside toilets and many scary legends are created about it, it is an universal constant.

With her non-existant stomach growling loudly Cassidy reached the dining room. While this hunger was annoying it was also a blessing in disguise, spirits require a strong desire for something to remain active in this world, while most live based solely on a desire for revenge or freedom, those who didn't have those feelings lived only on their base instinct of hunger. Inside this room made for eating the girl inhaled once again, but no food arrived on her mouth, it seemed that, ironically enough, the dining room had no food for her. "Wow, the other guys really just left me with nothing huh? They think they're sooo special just 'cus they're the main stars or something..."

Cassidy had turned her body around to head towards the bathroom, however before she could do so a strange sight appeared. A small creature, looking like a rabbit with big floppy ears and two glowing dot eyes, was standing on one of the tables looking intently at the girl. Cassidy was taken aback by the strong, deliciously sweet smell the creature emmited, it smelled like twenty tons of agony compressed on a single little thing. "Woah, screw the bathroom! Looks like I'm gonna be eating like a queen tonight!" Cassidy had seen many small spirits like this, sometimes loose agony without a purpose fuse together and create a new being, but she had never seen one as tasty looking as this! Cassidy once again inhaled, but strangely the rabbit didn't budge a centimeter. "Ooh you're a tough one aren't ya? Well looks like we're gonna do this the old fashioned way!" Cassidy dashed towards the rabbit, but when she had reached its location it had disapeared faster than lightning. Looking around the room she spotted him in front of the exit door, and just like that in a second the door was open and the animal was quickly hopping towards the endless darkness beyond. The girl watching this was more than shocked, not even Charlie, the strongest spirit here, could open those doors like that, just what was that thing? A bright white path had formed, leading from the bunny to the doorway, with a little bit of fear and a lot of hunger, Cassidy stepped on the path, once she was certain it was safe she went back to chasing the rabbit.

The girl chased the rabbit for what felt like hours. Although it seemed like they had run for miles, when Cassidy looked back she could see the pizzeria just a few meters behind her. Her hunger had almost completely disapeared and had been replaced by a feeling of pure neutrality, boredom. When spirits like Cassidy give into boredom, their forms fade away and wait for any kind of feeling to bring them back to reality, however what would happen if she dissipated in the middle of this darkness? Surely nothing good. Cassidy stopped running and concentrated, looking for something to anchor her to reality. What was that she wanted? Why was she running again? Her memory can be quite fickle sometimes, she just couldn't remember, not with her growling stomach bothering her. Wait that's it! She was hungry! Mmm, she hadn't eaten sweets in so long... Some sweets would be nice. Maybe a big cake, yeah! Then she could have a big cake party with her friends! She hadn't been to a party in so long... It's been so long since that day... No better not to think about it too much.

With her feelings rejuvenated Cassidy continued her jog, she couldn't remember the exact reason she was doing this but it was fun so she didn't mind. However when she looked foward she saw something strange, a big cake was just standing there, on the middle of the path. A weird black bunny thing standing on top of it, that's right, she was following that rabbit! She wanted to eat it but it looks like it had lead her to something much better. Without hesitation Cassidy dashed towards the cake and took a big bite, far bigger than her mouth seemed to be. A giant hole had formed on the middle of the pastry and a thick black fog was flowing out of it.

"N0W N0W C#!LD 0F M4N, D0 Y0U N0T W4NT T0 $#4R3 W!T# Y0UR FR!3ND$?" A strange voice came out of the black rabbit. It was a very peculiar voice. Cassidy couldn't really hear it, it was like the words were being printed straight into her mind, like they were her own thoughts. It was right though, she did want to share with her friends, she couldn't really remember their names that well, but she knew they were a group and would share everything they had. Cassidy lifted up the surprisingly light cake and headed back towards the building.

Cassidy had planned to leave the cake in the dining room, however the rabbit seemed to have another idea. It lead the girl to the bathroom. I guess that makes sense, humans eat in the dining room, spirits eat in dark corners like the bathroom, however... "Ok my memory isn't the best, but I'm SURE that wasn't there before..." The back wall of the room seemed to have completely vanished, and the newly opened pathway lead to a gigantic party room, decorated with colorful balloons and party hats, and a big table stood on the very center. Various motionless children wearing colorful animal masks were standing in the corner of the room, staring directly at Cassidy.

Normally she would be hesitant to enter such a suspicious room, however her growling stomach yelled at her to hurry up. She quickly placed the cake on the center table and dashed away towards the dining room to call the others.

After Cassidy had left the bathroom area, another girl appeared from the shadows, however the aura around her appeared much more threatening than Cassidy's. She looked towards the recently opened back wall of the bathroom. Beyond the broken wall was a dimly lit room, filled with broken arcade cabinets, dusty posters and mascot suits. One of those suits, a yellow rabbit, was placed in the center of the room, and a corpse was laying awkwardly on top of it, its insides visible through a big hole on the side of its belly. Charlie let out a big sigh, looks like they got the wrong guy again, but how? Their killer had been visiting the location very often the past few days, taking Charlie's friends somewhere, it should be impossible to miss him, and where did they get this weirdo? The corpse had a long beard and its clothes were very dirty, it looks like a hobo, but did he get in somehow? How did they get him inside?!

On the corner of the bathroom, a small figure was sitting in the corner shaking its head up and down like it was giggling. Charlie hadn't noticed it at first, but once she did the being quickly tried to dash away. However before it could the girl extended her hand towards it, and thin string-like tendrils came out of her palm and captured the spirit. "Well hello there~ It's quite rude to just run away without introducing yourself right? Specially when you're in the presence of the leader of this territory." Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was the territory of the Missing Children Spirits, and Charlie was their leader, making her the leader of this territory too. Any other kinds of spirits weren't allowed in this building without Charlie's permission.

Charlie squeezed the being in her hand, expecting it to turn into gas, however instead it kept its form, how peculiar. "What kind of spirit even are you, you look like one of those weak ones, but you feel so durable. You're not from here are you?" Charlie had made sure no unwanted spirits existed inside the building, and even if she missed some surely Cassidy's endless stomach would eat up all the remaining few. Which means this spirit must be from the outside. "Well, whatever it is you are, you still invaded my space, so it's time for punishment~ How about possesing the toilet for the next 100 years huh? Teeheehee, or maybe I'll just eat you right now! Grr!" With that the spirit's form suddenly turned into dust and crumbled away, looks like Charlie had scared it too hard.

"Huh... That's strange, agony shouldn't be able to turn into dust like that..." Charlie put on of her fingers covered in the rabbit's remains in her mouth. A taste far sweeter than any kind of agony filled her tongue. "That's... weird. Well, no use thinking about that I guess. Better start thinking of a new plan to get that old asshole." Charlie had come up with numerous plans through her non living life, but none of them seemed like the would work. But this one, she was CERTAIN this one was going to work, it was so simple. However even then it had failed.

"If even a plan that simple won't work, maybe we should... just wait for him to die of old age. Yeah, that might work, and there's no way that one will fail." With that note the girl returned to the shadows she emerged from, and never came out.

She would wait in the shadows for as long as she needed. She was done with this repeating pattern of making plans and then having them fail. That pattern had repeated for so long, she had promised herself that if this last one didn't work, she would just wait. While she was in the shadows, waiting, she didn't have to think, or feel. She could just sit there and wait for a hundred years, maybe even a thosand years to go by. She waited in the shadows, the tedious, boring, repeating days passed by, as she waited for salvation to come...

But nothing happened.

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy this chapter, probably will be a while until the next one...


	4. Denial

Chapter Start

**Time:** 11:58 PM ??/??/???????????? **Place:** Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

How long will this last?

An old looking man was quickly pacing around a room, searching for something. Searching for his one escape out of this nightmare. At first this... experiment was quite fascinating to him, he had never interacted with one of his subjects this closely, surely if reincarnation was an option he would take all this data with him to the next life.

But the days just keep going and going. Endlessly. He thought this annoying brat would let him go after a month, kids get bored really easily after all. Maybe this IS Hell, not some kind of inbetween phase like he had assumed, but in that case, this is some pretty crappy torture. Sure, he is in a constant cycle of death, but not only had the pain started feeling almost natural at this point, he'll just get revived over and over again. At this rate the true punishment for his sins will be his form disapearing into the ether due to boredom. Luckily that wouldn't happen either, for the old man had found an exploit inside this torture game.

Many years ago, right before one of the "game" sessions, the old man had hit his breaking point. He tried to keep a straight face whenever he could, but he just couldn't do it anymore. He fell down to the ground and started crying. The clock hit 12 AM and the endless mechanical clicking started, but he did not care. He cried and cried. Please, God, Buddha, anyone. Take me out of here. I don't want to be here anymore. The old man knew no one would save him, he was a sinner after all, and a big one at that. But even then he continued crying and begging.

Footsteps were fast approaching the room, but he did not care. The ventilation tubes hanging on top of the room shook and trembled, but he did not care. A metallic arm grabbed the man's arm and pulled him close. _crack_ The teeth of the creature dug into his flesh, but he did not care. _drip_ _drip_ Blood flowed from the wound. Another arm pulled him in a different direction. _crunch_ Another wound _crack_ _rip_. The back of his head _drip_. The side of his left arm _crack_. Plastic dug into his skin, breaking his bones into pieces _crunch_. But he did not care. _crack_ The side of his thighs, his feet, left hand, right hand _crunch_ _drip_ _crack_ _rip_ _drip_ don't care don't care don't care _crunch_ _crack_ Tens of thousands of plastic and metallic parts ripped his limbs apart, legs, arms _crunch_ _crunch_ _CRACK_

The old man opened his eyes. He was back. Not allowed to die or to live, trapped in the remnants of his past for all eternity. Forever and ever. He fell down from his chair and cried again. Please, let me go. I don't care where, even if it's the depths of Hell itself. Take me anywhere else. Even the darkness of the abyss would be favorable. Please _drip_ _crack_ please please. Footsteps wer _crack_ ast approach _drip_ _crunch_ e room, _crack_ _smash_ e did no _drip_ are. _crunch_ _drip_ ion tu _rip_ ing on top o _smash_ _crack_ ook and trembled, but _crack_ _drip_ _drip_ care _CRACK_.

He was back. But what was the point? Once again he fell down and cried. _smash_ _rip_ Take me away God, take me to the worst place you've got _crunch_! Don't care don't care don't ca _CRACK_

The old man opened his eyes. He didn't even try to defend himself anymore, there's no point. Maybe that damn brat will stop caring and go the fuck to bed already. Stop caring stop caring STOP. GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE.

At that moment, after months or even years of crying. Something new appeared. In the spot on the ground where he would constantly cry himself to death, a small puddle had been formed. Was it there before? He didn't remember. It was as black as his ghostly tears, however the smell that it emmited was simply divine. Not a single human candy could smell as sweet and appetizing as this liquid. The old man examined it further, it did feel exactly like his tears, but this smell... He put the liquid into his mouth, and suddenly the world went black.

The old man opened his eyes. He was back. However he felt... different. "It's fine, this is where you're meant to be, everything is fine." Sudden thoughts filled his head. Its hypnotic voice consuming his thoughts. "Its alright, everything is alright! I know you're scared. I know you're confused. But you don't need to worry about those feelings anymore! Every day will be fun from now on!"

The emptiness in his mind was gone. Happy and fun thoughts filled his grey cells. He couldn't stop laughing. While his body was being torn apart by demons, his mind was not there anymore. His wish came true. He truly did not care. He couldn't even hear the awful noises his body was making as it was being eaten. He was dead, but he felt so ALIVE. Is this what true life feels like? Was his life a lie, and THIS was real life? _CRACK_

The old man opened his eyes. He was back. His mind was back. He looked at the ground. The dark puddle was back too. Actually, was it bigger than before? He remembered that last time it would fit exactly inside one of the squares on the floor pattern, but this time it was spilling from the sides of the square. Even the piece he had put into his mouth seemed to have recovered. Once again the man put it inside his body. Once again, his feelings became numb, and were replaced by pure euphoria. He didn't need to care about what was happening, it was just going to repeat itself forever anyw _CRACK_

As the days continued, and more and more of the substance was formed, the old man was able to create a simple explanation to this phenomenon. While he was alive he had studied quite a lot about emotional energy, the power to alter the very fabric of reality using strong emotions. This seemed to be something similar. However all of his studies were only related to the "agony" branch of emotions, as it was the easiest to collect and generate. To think that his endless wish to escape would be granted after so long, maybe something up there really was on his side.

More and more of the liquid was forming on the floor. Even when the man had stopped crying on the inside, his outside cage of spiritual flesh was screaming in pain. Every cell in his body being devoured by the demons of the night only made the happy dreams last longer and longer. Hours and hours faded away, and continuous laughter bounced around the walls of the office. He wasn't laughing about anything in particular, it was just funny, all happy memories he has ever felt and will ever feel circulated around his brain. This was all so funny and he couldn't explain why. While his body was being torn to bits in the depths of Hell, his mind was dancing around the gates of Heaven.

This is denial. The power to evade any situation with only your force of will. While in the human world denial would eventually end in the future, in this repeating world where the past and future were the same this didn't matter. His body and mind couldn't be hurt any further than they already were, this was a golden opportunity to finally have some fun during this torture.

_CRACK_ The old man opened his eyes. He was back. He couldn't remember being killed anymore, he couldn't remember much in general. How many hours was he gone? How many times had he died in that time? He did not care. Once again he jumped inside the gigantic dark pool on the floor and ran away. Not a single sound could be heard outside the room. The demons had gotten bored and dissipated away, their souls finally at rest. However the old man had not been made aware of this fact.

The days kept going and going. The exit door was wide open for anyone inside the building to leave. He did not care. The black abyss, that now covered the entire floor of the office, had trapped the man inside its own endless game. Since his body was no longer being torn apart, he never had to awake from his happy dreams. Not allowed to die or to live, trapped in the remnants of his past for all eternity. Forever and ever.

The edges of the liquid disconnected themselves from the floor and rose up, closing in slowly like a venus fly trap. The old man couldn't escape, his mind had already gone too far into his fantasy land. Once the man was completely covered in the liquid, it started its vicious eating ritual. It invaded the man's every orifice. Ears, mouth, eyes, every pore in his body. Once his insides were completely filled with blackness, it began the consumption phase. The man's bones and flesh was torn to bits _CRACK_ , every cell individually consumed by the substance. After only a minute, the man was gone.

The shapeless blob finally took shape. It looked like a small rabbit. Maybe a memento to its creator. Once it had gotten used to its new form, it headed towards the exit.

Chapter End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took a month to get this done...


End file.
